


Hey Baby I Think I Wanna Marry You

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, mention of austria's crashes so be careful, this is just Mavio being softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Maverick couldn’t sleep, even if he was exhausted. Partly because his mind was still replaying the way he had to jump from the bike, partly because his body was still a bit sore from said jump and partly because he was too busy looking to the young man who was sleeping peacefully cuddled into him. All those thought were connected, he risked his life again, twice in just eight days, and it scared him to death, and that also took its toll physically as he found bruises all over his body, but it also made him realise something so very very important.or Maverick and Fabio getting married + Maverick and Fabio dancing in the moonlight
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Hey Baby I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to cope with Maverick almost dying twice in days in Austria, i hate red bull ring so damn much, and i needed some fluff and so i remembered of these two prompts i got...that actually don't happen in the first chapter (i'm a mess, i know) but i wanted to write some super sweet proposal. As usual pardon my grammar and phrasing i'm, once again, writing instead of sleeping.  
> Kudos and comments make my life worth living, so don't be afraid to leave some. 😊  
> Oh and yeah Maverick getting a new tattoo, similar to the one Fabio has on the opposite arm...thanks for the info S, shirtless completely fucked me up, that boy is truly a real life angel/greek god and i'm so soft for him. 😏

Maverick couldn’t sleep, even if he was really exhausted. Partly because his mind was still replaying the way he had to jump from the bike, partly because his body was still a bit sore from said jump and partly because he was too busy looking to the young man who was sleeping peacefully cuddled into him. All those thought were connected, he risked his life again, twice in just eight days, and it scared him to death, and that also took its toll physically as he found bruises all over his body, but it also made him realise something so very very important.

He already knew that he loved Fabio very much, but as he was quite sure that he was about to die his mind was fully imagines of Fabio, of them being happy, of how it felt like the younger was his soulmate. In those brief moments Maverick found himself thinking of Fabio as his. For a bit his mind was full of himself watching Fabio coming to him at the altar, of Fabio holding their baby while he holds them, and his heart twitched painfully in his chest because he thought he couldn’t have them. He feels the same crippling sensation now, even if Maverick could look at his boyfriend’s sleeping form where Fabio’s nestled between him and Minnie.

Maverick caressed Fabio’s cheek gently, slowly as if he was afraid that the younger would fade away any moment. “Marry me,” Fabio’s breathing stayed even and slow, so Maverick rested his head head against the headboard for a moment. “I love you so much Fabio, you mean everything to me. Will you marry me?” Maverick whispered, holding his breath for a second when Fabio moved a little, but he continued to sleep. It took a few seconds to realize what he had done and he couldn’t breathe, needed some fresh air.Maverick carefully moved himself from Fabio, hoping that the younger didn’t wake up, and walked to the balcony. The cold breeze of Andorra’s night welcomed him making him shiver, but Maverick was too occupied thinking about how he basically just proposed to his boyfriend out of the blue.

Maverick was looking at the beautiful scenery of the city illuminated by the moon his apartment offers when he suddenly realised something else not much later. As his mind filled itself with Fabio and himself getting married surrounded by their friends, how beautiful he would look in his suit combined with one of those smiles of his that could light up the world, imagines of what he would do to him after the reception when everyone left. A soft smile was tugging on Maverick’s lips when he thought of Fabio cuddling a chubby kid that looked half like the younger and half like himself. Maverick found out that he wouldn’t have minded that life, in fact it was it was just what he wanted. An amazing and lovely husband that loved to race motorbikes for work just like him, a cute dog and, possibly, some adorable kids to complete the picture.

Maverick was so engrossed in his fantasies that he didn’t notice the balcony’s door open behind him. Well…until he felt a warm body, one he knew very well, against his back hugging him and soft fur on his leg. “What are you doing out there mon amour? It’s three in the morning!” Fabio managed to say between yawns, putting his head on the older’s shoulder. Maverick put his own hands above his boyfriend’s, “just thinking, couldn’t sleep. What are doing up, did I wake you?” Fabio pouted, he could feel it, and Maverick found him adorable “thinking about what? I missed your body next to mine and Minnie followed me when I got up.” Minnie whined at the mention of her name, as she understood Fabio’s words and agreed with them. Another cold gust of wind blew against them making Fabio, who was wearing just a pair of shorts just like him, shivered a little. Maverick pulled the French into him even tighter. “Silly things, you need to inside before you get sick, sol.” He said before turning to face the younger.

“I hope it is not one of the accidents again, I had enough of you waking up scared and I wanna for-“Maverick silenced him by pressing his lips against Fabio’s.

“No, yes…well something related to that. But it’s something happy I promise.” He reassured his boyfriend keeping their foreheads close. Fabio didn’t seem too much persuaded by his words, he let himself be kissed again nonetheless, a little scream came out his lips as Maverick put his hands under his thighs and lifted him up. Maverick took them back to the bedroom, Minnie happily trailing after them. “What was that about? First I hear you talking to me while I’m asleep, then I found you outside and you decide to just pick me up and take me to bed like you do when you’re horny?” Fabio raised an eyebrow as his eyes wandered on Maverick’s face searching for something. Maverick just laughed and put him down on the bed ending on top of him in the process.

His laughter died as he locked his eyes with Fabio’s. “I love you,” Maverick whispered looking into the honey coloured eyes of his boyfriend. “From the day that I met you I knew that I would love you 'till the day I die.” He bent down a little to kiss Fabio’s cheek.

“Maverick are you okay? I’m getting a bit worried, what’s with you being so sugary tonight? Is there something I should know? You’re not trying to break up with me, are you?” Maverick could easily recognise fear on Fabio’s beautiful face, and he hated himself making him worry.

“No, sol, I just want you to know how much you mean to me.” He said trying to sound reassuring.

Fabio didn’t look too convinced though, “you sure everything is okay? You tell me you love me quite often, but Mack you never said it like that.” Maverick smiled nervously, he didn’t know how to voice his thoughts to Fabio, but again it was not every day you find yourself ready for marriage. He was still looking into Fabio’s eyes when a memory from winter break found its way into Maverick’s mind.

They were visiting Fabio’s parents in the days after new year’s eve, the younger insisted that Maverick had to go to Nice with him because he missed him, despite them having been apart just five days to spend Christmas with their families. He was still a bit awkward with the younger’s parents, maybe it was because Fabio had been just just fifteen in 2015 when he fell in love with the older during the season, maybe it was because at the start of 2018 Maverick started to feel something for him too and they slowly started to gravitate toward each other, maybe it was because because after Fabio’s win in Montmeló he had been Fabio’s first when they he went to congratulate him and they ended up making love, maybe it was because they had been together just for one year and they didn’t take it slow. Maverick found himself alone with Fabio’s dad, Étienne was smiling so he took it as a good sign.

“Me and Fabio’s mom fell in love young too, you know?” Étienne had told him, Maverick nodded slightly. “And I see the way you two look at each other, how enamoured you are with my son and how he adores you. And while Fabio has not told me anything about it, both me and my wife will be more than happy if you decide to marry.” Maverick almost chocked on his breath, was he hallucinating? Did his boyfriend’s dad really give him his approval to marry Fabio?

He answered with a feeble “thank you,” hoping that he didn’t sound ungrateful or rude, Étienne smiled again and patted his shoulder affectionately. “I’m happy that my son found love in someone like you, Maverick.” The man said to him as Fabio and his mom approached them.

Maverick gently kissed Fabio’s lips before getting up to search one of the bags he took to Austria, his boyfriend followed his actions with a small frown on his face.

He finally found what he was searching for, the promise ring he gave Maverick’s mom when the fell in love his dad gifted him years prior and that he took everywhere because it was one of the few things that connected him with his mother and made him feel her love.

Maverick felt his heart beating faster than ever and his hands were shacking thanks to the strong mix of emotions he was feeling, joy, anxiety, hope, fear, excitement, love.

He intertwined one of Fabio’s hands in his, he kissed the ring finger and locked his eyes with Fabio’s once again praying that the other could understand what he wanted to say.

“You know, sol, when I was little I asked my dad what love was, he told me what he had found with mom…that love is someone to cry for, someone to try for. Someone to fight for, someone to die for, someone to turn your crooked roads into their streets, someone whose arms will hold you tight enough to be the reason you breathe. A-and when I am with you I feel that way. So, Fabio, will you marry me?” Maverick tried not to break down when he felt his eyes sting, his voice cracked a bit in the end.

Fabio squealed as tears were starting to stream on his face, Maverick could see only the smile on his lover’s lips, and he threw himself into the older’s arms. “Is this a yes, sol?” Maverick was smirking but his eyes were still watery.

“Depends”, Fabio said softly when he put his hand in Maverick’s hair. Maverick opened his hand then, showing the ring to his boyfriend, “I didn’t plan to do it, I didn’t know I was ready for marriage until I risked my life yesterday. My dad gave me my mom’s ring last Christmas and I was going to just keep it as a lucky charm, but tonight I know I want it on my fiancée’s finger. I am yours and you’re mine, amor.” Maverick ran his fingers over the side of Fabio’s face, turning his head up a little so he could lean his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

Fabio’s breath hitched as he looked at the little white gold ring noticing the infinity symbol engraved on it, “oh my god”, the Frenchman said, his voice breaking. “So it’s really a yes?” Fabio nodded, he was still speechless when Maverick slipped the ring onto his finger.

“Maverick I loved you since I was fifteen, you were my first real love. You didn’t really think I’d say anything but yes, did you.” Fabio said pulling Maverick for a deep kiss.

“I just wanted to do it right,” Maverick said quietly against Maverick’s lips when they parted for a second. “You only deserve the very best, sol,” blushing, Fabio ducked his head a bit.

“I love you so much”, he whispered before he pulled Fabio into another kiss. “I love you too,” Fabio replied against his lips.

“Can we go back to bed now? I need more sleep and I want cuddles with my sexy husband to be.” Fabio asked yawning when Maverick pulled him closer against his chest.

Maverick laughed softly. “Yeah we can back to sleep now Fab,” he picked Fabio up again taking him to bed, wrapping his freshly tattooed arm around him.

“You know I love how the tattoo looks against me, I feel like you own me,” Fabio said curling himself against his boyfriend even more.

“Yeah? I was hoping you would like it last evening when I was getting it done. Good night baby.” Maverick replied. Fabio made a humming noise and kissed Maverick’s lips before he closed his eyes again. Maverick followed him soon, falling asleep with his arm draped securely over the younger’s middle, the sensation of the ring that adorned Fabio’s finger felt like the best promise against his own hand.

**Author's Note:**

> come and say hi on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com) 😉


End file.
